The Only Way
by Her Grace The Grand Duchess
Summary: Anne Boleyn bowed out gracefully, but can the unexpected bring her back strong? You bet.
1. The Decision

**The Decision**

It had been two weeks since Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, lost her unborn son during a miscarriage, after catching her husband, Henry, the King, and his latest whore, Mistress Seymour. She had heard rumors of an investigation as well as plans to annual her marriage to her husband, she spent all of last night in deep prayer and meditation and in general having as close to a conversation with her Lord God, and had come to a decision that would please all parties involved as well at least she hoped it did, but she wasn't going to hold her breath with her Uncle and Father.

She had her ladies dress her in state attire, because what she was about to do would be one of the last thing she did as Queen of England.

She walked through the corridor and went straight through the Outer Chambers of her husband's into his office and was unfortunate enough to come across the same scene that made her lose her son.

"This is becoming familiar." Anne told Henry as Jane leaped off his lap and was hiding behind his chair. "Mistress Seymour, I believe you have duties to attend to, and I need to speak to the King, my Husband alone."

Jane looked at Henry to which Anne just raised her eyebrow to and he ordered her out. When she was gone Anne walked calmly over to Henry and sat down Regally across from him, now it was Henry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Henry, I have heard some rumor of an investigation as well as word of trying to find presidents for annulment." She stopped and waited for him to say something.

"I heard rumors, I had you watched and found nothing of suspicion, but it is my duty to make sure the line of succession is unsoiled. As of yet I have not been given anything to say you have been unfaithful to me."

"No, I haven't. But I can also tell your heart has turn away from me, so I spent last night in prayer, and believe I have found a solution to the problem. I will grant you a divorce, not an annulment, because that would make Elizabeth a bastard, if you agree to my five following requests I will abdicate my throne to your next wife, 1. I get to control Elizabeth's household until that wench Seymour" –she took a deep breath a rephrased, "I'm sorry I mean Mistress Seymour- supplies you with another heir and if you intended on raising them in the same household then we can work out a different arrangement, but that can be discussed later, 2. Elizabeth will be the heir ahead of any and all daughters even the Lady Mary when you restore her, but obviously behind any sons you may have. 3. I get to keep my title Marquess of Pembroke, and everything that goes with it. And I will sign the divorce papers the moment you have them drawn up. 4. I get to see Elizabeth whenever I want and she may visit me, I of course will write you before doing so, just so that you are informed. And as any loyal subject I would be at your call anytime. 5. And the Lady Mary is to be restored to a Princess, but behind Elizabeth but ahead of all other daughters, even if they were provided by me."

"And there is nothing else you want?" Henry asked hesitantly

"No, as long as those thing are in the divorce document you can be free as soon…."

They were interrupted when Mr. Cromwell came in, in a fluster.

"Your Majesty, I have found some alarming evide…." When he saw that Henry was not alone he stopped his speech mid-sentence.

"Well what is it Cromwell?" He asked impatiently

"It's just about an investigation you had me doing, I'll come back later."

"Just leave them on my desk Cromwell, then leave us, my Queen and I have things to discuss."

"But Majesty?"

"I gave an order not a request."

Cromwell did what he was told and left.

"I am sorry about that, please continue." Henry said.

"You can be free as soon as you give me the documents and few days to move out afterwards."

"I agree to everything, and you will be known as Her Majesty Queen Anne, the Duchess of Pembroke, only the Queen herself will have presidents over you, as you are a anointed Queen. And I thank you for make this easy instead of hard or troublesome like Katharine did."

"I have seen what happens to people who fight you, besides this keeps Elizabeth safe."

"And she will be."

"So shall we see what Cromwell has dug up on me for you?" She asked with a teasing smile and Henry smiled back with mischief.

They walked over together and he started reading the papers.

"Ok so this is a note from Sir. Henry Norris to tell you he'll be available tonight. One problem you were pregnant with Elizabeth and I sleep with you every night, so that one is out. His one is from Master William Brereton."

Henry was going to continue, Anne cut in. "Wait who is Brereton?"

"One of my grooms."

"But I don't even know who he is."

"Yes and it's also dated while we were in Calais." Henry said. "Oh and it seems you've taken up with your brother, interesting." By this point Anne was giggling like a little girl and Henry was also roaring with laughter. "And last but not least Mark Smeaton, see another one I never would have suspected. It seems you and Cromwell have well and truly fallen out with each other."

"Yes, the day at Wolf Hall, he said something's and I said something's, I guess I have out lived my usefulness. What else does it say?"

"Well it seems Brereton has already confessed his part, and it seems Lady Rochford was the one who informed about you and your brother. I think they will both be headed to the Tower along with Cromwell, after the divorce papers." As he stood she did also and began to make her way to the door, he grabbed her hand. "May I visit your bed tonight one last time?"

"You are always welcome in my bed Henry." She kissed him sweetly before leaving.

Henry couldn't believe his luck, he would be free to marry his sweet Jane, and make her his Queen, and have many sons.

He called in Cromwell and Cramner and informed them of the agreement and what they were to do. Once he was done Henry turn to look into the fire but was interrupted by Cromwell.

"Your Majesty, but what of my findings she is guilty of adultery, incest and high treason. And you're just going to let her go?"

"Cromwell, everything in those you made up, I know, just hope I let you keep your head when you're done with the divorce papers." Cromwell paled and left.

Henry summon Charles and had him take Brereton and Lady Rochford to the tower.

Henry did go to Anne bed that night, and he would say it was as passionate and as intense as it was the first time, they made love. After hours of fiery love making, they

fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Henry woke when he heard a gasp coming from the entrance of Anne's bedchamber…

* * *

Review please.


	2. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

Anne woke when she heard a gasp, she lifted her head off Henry's chest, where she had fallen asleep last night. What she saw next made her want to laugh until she cried, it seems like such a fun turn of events, she walking in on the Wretched Seymour girl and lost her son, now the Seymour girl was looking, in the back of her mind she wished that Jane had been pregnant so she'd had lost her child, but then Anne recoiled from that thought, she couldn't even believe she wished that on a unborn child, she would pray for forgiveness for such an evil thought. But no matter how much she wanted to laugh, she was the Queen and as such wouldn't. Anne noticed Henry had also awoken to the gasp, he got up but had his robe around his body so his nakedness was covered, he walked towards Jane, but he did the unexpected.

"You are all dismissed until you are called for." He said before closing her curtains to her bed chambers, he stocked toward her, and she could see his lust, he was on top of her before the Outer Chamber door closed, They made love well until mid-morning, they called for breakfast and ate together, Anne had the joy of watching the wretched girl serve them breakfast, Henry returned to his rooms to dress while Anne's ladies helped her prepare for the day.

Wretched Seymour girl as she would forever be referred to as in Anne's mind came in curtsied.

"Your Majesty, your Uncle the Duke of Norfolk and your Father, the Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond, and brother, Lord Rochford wish to see you."

"Very well, send word to his Majesty that I am likely to be verbally abused and possibly physically if he could be watching. Do not let them in until his Majesty is in place." Jane knew better then to disobey such an order it was quite apparent that Anne had won the King back, and if Jane wanted to get out of this with even a remote chance of having a future at court she had to obey the Queen, though she was loathed to admit it. She informed the Men that the Queen would be with them in a few minutes, and scurried down the hall to the Kings office.

"Mistress Seymour, how may I help you?" The King asked a little to, formally for Jane taste but she bit back the bitterness at the situation, but remember why she had ran all that way.

"Your Majesty." She curtseyed. "Her Majesty, has requested you watch the confrontation between herself and her family she fears she will be verbally and possible physically abused." Henry looked as mad as she had ever seen him.

"Very well, give me two minutes, I will know what's going on but no one else in the room will know where I am. Now go." He ordered.

Jane walked into Anne's room three minutes later, with the Three men following. When Anne caught her eye Jane nodded seriously. Jane Curtsied to all four of them a pulled herself out of the room.

Anne knew that the Seymour girl believed she had won Henry back, and as such, if Jane wanted to stay at court it would require her full obedience, so she knew that even if she were struck Henry would have all the proof needed.

The three bowed though not nearly as lowly as they should have.

"You know father, Uncle, I am the Queen, even in private, which means you bow to me like you ought to, then you may call me Anne."

Her Brother did it Post-haste. "Your Majesty. I did not mean to offend sister, I just had my mind on the most delightful news, last evening it seem, my wife was taken to, The Tower, charge with bearing false witness against you and me. Though I admit I hate my wife, I have always treated her with kindness, and though I didn't want to marry her, I did and as such felt obligated to take good care of her even if we lived separate lives."

"I know, brother, why you are wearing that ridicules smile. It does hurt that she would do something like that when she is always in my company, as one of my senior lady she should know better." She was about to go into detail about the false investigation and the confession, but she was slapped so hard she flew from her chair and landed on her side. She looked up at her father who had a murderous look on his face, she touched her lip and her hand had blood on it. Her brother was kneeling down beside her, using his handkerchief to wipe the blood.

"Father." George admonished as he helped Anne back to her seat, he knew why his sister had done what she did.

"How could you ask for a divorce, after all this time, and you just give it up?"

"If I had not stepped down graciously, one of two things would have happened. 1. I would have been charge with Adultery, against my lord and husband, then found guilty and beheaded. 2. I would have been sent to a nunnery and never allowed to see my daughter again. Now that, you have even a smallest idea of why I did what I did, do you care to apologies for strike your Queen." All she got in answer was her Uncle slapping her on her other cheek sending her to the floor again.

"How dare you speak to us like you are our better, you are to follow instructions, not make decisions and carry them out without our knowledge and consent. Now you will make yourself as appealing as you can, and you will get the King to fall for you again, and if you don't give him a son this time I will just kill you myself. The King will just suspect it happen because you lost another child and died of the humiliation. He never even suspected that Katherine's death had nothing to do with old age, and everything to do with the fact that she was still fighting to put her bastard daughter on the Throne ahead of your child, who the King claims a his rightful heiress."

"You killed Katherine? Why, everyone thought I ordered it, why would you do something, that could expose me to such rumors. I may have disliked Katherine, but I have always respected her as women of honor, who was willing to endure such conditions, for her daughters sake. If I had a few more months I might have been able to convince the King to allow Princess Mary and the Princess Dowager to meet even if it was just once."

"Because, you wanted Mary returned to succession and because you wanted to allow them to meet. It's your own fault, and it was done in your name."

Anne looked as crushed as George had ever seen her.

"You ordered a murder in the name of your Queen?" This voice boomed from the doorway. "You spoke to the Queen like she was some common whore, and to make matters worse, you hit her. Guards seize Norfolk and Boleyn, take them to the Tower." They fought with the guards as they were taken away. "George you are now the Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond, I signed your dissolution of marriage last night, so good luck. Anne Are you alright?"

"I think I am more shocked then hurt, and even that hurt is my feelings, then anything else. I swear on our daughters head Henry I didn't know about Katherine, I just saw that, that could easily have been me, and I would have wanted my child to still be a Princess and to see her, and now it seems my concern only got her killed, and your daughter without her mother."

"Anne, you have been trying to persuade me to allow them to see each other for years, and to put Mary in the Secession, and I always fought you." Henry said this last part louder, because he had seen the crowd growing outside her door, and a certain ambassador who really needed to be put in his place. "Now worry not about this, it is not your fault your uncle killed her in your name, he will pay the price for his crimes. And Mary is being restored because you fought for her when her mother was unable and unwilling to do so for her sake while you did it only for Mary sake, even when she refused to recognize you as Queen, even when she kept saying she was the true Princess and Elizabeth was the bastard. And even though she still refuses to sign the Oath for me, you want nothing more than to soften my heart to her, and I find that as an admiral quality, especially since some of your family seems to think killing those against them would be, easier then trying to help them see the error of their ways." Henry smiled at the shocked faces that were peeking around the corner. Henry lend in a whisper in her ear. "I was informed our papers will be done in four to five days, so tomorrow we will have a ceremony investing you with the Duchy." Anne nodded and Henry bowed to her as he left, George kissed her hand and quickly followed after the King.

Anne's Ladies came and help her cover her red checks with face powder, and change her gown that had gotten blood on it.

That night word had reach far and wide that Henry was setting Anne aside for yet another Mistress, and the Country was in an uproar over it. They had come to respect her, especially as she fought with Cromwell about his reforms when he was pushing it too far. And many letters were sent to the King telling him to stop his bad ways a keep his Good Queen Anne, and that they would never accept another women as Queen.

Elsewhere in England.

Lady Mary,

I have just heard some shocking news, not only did Anne Boleyn not kill your mother she was unaware she was murdered until today, and in her name as a sort of payback for, wishing your return to succession though it is behind Elizabeth, but ahead of any other daughter even she herself might bear.

She had apparently been arguing with the King, to allow you to visit your Mother. So the Duke of Norfolk had her killed, and in the Queen's name even more.

She has been trying to get the King to send for you even without you having taken the Oath. And without recognizing her as Queen, or Elizabeth as the rightful Heir to the Throne.

However I fear for you now it seems, she and the King are divorcing, which means she won't be there to temper him from doing something rash, like killing you. But it does seem she has made, putting you back in the secession as one of the few things she asked for, when she went to the King with terms. But I fear, that is all she can do for you. She risked a lot by adding you in there.

And last but not least, if you haven't heard you will, the country has demand that the King keep the Good Queen Anne, and rid himself of his current Mistress Jane Seymour, because no one will accept her as Queen. The King is furious, but apparently with the people not Anne as she release a statement that said.

'If his Gracious Majesty wishes to marry another, that is within his right and privilege to do so, and I hold nothing against, such a good and kind Prince that I have had the honor of calling my Lord and Husband these last years. But God has also seen fit to call my three sons to him, and sons are something the King needs, so if by ending our marriage to allow him to marry another, to get those Princes then so be it.' The King thanked her nicely when she gave him the letter to spread around the Kingdom. But it seems everyone now thinks he should keep her, even those who were so opposed to her just a few days ago are now wholly with her. And again the King is not angry with her.

Mistress Seymour threw a fit, yesterday morning finding their Majesties in bed together. But proceeded to throw another fit actual I would say tantrum is a better term to describe it when England demand the King keep his Queen, and that Jane would never be seen as the Queen of England in Anne stead. And then she could be heard screaming to her family, how Anne had stole her one card, with the King other than her Virginity and that was to bring you back, only she was going to have you as the Heir, the King got wind of that and Jane was seen being dragged to the Kings office by guards, lead by the King himself who looked murderous. And that was just now, but I'm sure will be well onto the next fit by the time you get this.

Your Friend,

Chapuys.

Mary couldn't even put a finger on what part shocked her more. But the part that did touch her conscious was that she refused to accept Anne as Queen when she had the chance and now his father was moving on from his Queen, to a women who was clearly unfit to be Queen. She truly hope Queen Anne stopped here before going on with her travels to her home, so that they might strike an accord.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. The New Discovery

**The New Discovery**

Henry had spent the past two days dealing with one problem after another, but thing did become blazingly obvious, England didn't want Jane as Queen, so Henry had to figure a way for him to still set Anne aside, but keep England together. But another thing that had come up that he found very upsetting was Jane's strange behavior, her tantrums about England not want her as there Queen, and how Anne had taken her card of using Mary to manipulate him, he realized why Anne hated the women, if it was for lacking a son he'd seriously reconsider marrying her, but he had decided he would teach Jane a lesson in humility while reassure England.

Now her he sat on his Throne as Anne dressed in a purple gown flowed, he couldn't even describe it other than it just worked for her. And she held herself as if she were born a Queen in her own right.

"It is on this day, February 12 in the Year of our Lord 1536, that His Majesty King Henry does grant you the Title Duchess of Pembroke, Marquess of Wiltshire, Countess of Queensberry, to Her Majesty Queen Anne." Henry Stepped to Anne handed her, her letters of patent. "On this day, February 12 in the year of our Lord 1536, That you, Your Royal Majesty Queen Anne, Duchess of Pembroke, Marquess of Wiltshire and Countess of Queensberry, that His Majesty King Henry does grant you the properties of, Pontefract Castle, Norwood Castle, Durham Castle." And Henry handed her, her patent of Land. His out of the corner of his eye Jane openly glare at the back of Anne's head. He handed her another Patent to the claim of to the title of 'Crown Queen Anne.' Though Jane didn't know it, as of this moment unless she provided a son, she would only be in title to use the title Queen at his pleasure.

"Also on this day, February 12 in the Year of our Lord 1536, that His Majesty King Henry does grant you Presidents over every lord and lady in the land, none shall come before you all, but the King's Majesty, shall follow behind you." When that was finish Henry handed it to her then he took her hand put it on top of his arm and the swept into the halls, toward the dining hall where they would have a wonderful feast in Anne Honor.

He could hear Jane hissing to her brother behind him. "I can't believe he just gave her presidents over his future wife and Queen, I'll never walk behind her again. And all those title and houses can you believe that, now she'll think she is even more important than she did before. I personally can't wait till she is out of my sight, it's like being around garbage all the time."

Henry could not believe this, but the part that did impress him was how Anne was taking it in stride and acting as if Jane had never even spoken so badly of her.

"I mean she was a whore before she was a wife."

"Seymour's, leave my sight, if you can't keep your mouths shut about your Queen then, I want you removed from my presence post-hast. If I deem you worthy enough I might call you before my presence again. But if you're not out of my Palace by Dawn, you will be conducted to the Tower." Jane gasped.

"You would never put the women you love in the Tower." She said strongly.

"Alas my Lady, I am not in love with you, you are just the possibility of a son and heir, another could always be found." She had tears in her eyes as her two brothers pulled her away.

The next four days went by very quickly for Queen Anne, Duchess of Pembroke.

She was to meet Henry in his Office where she could review the Divorce papers. It had become public knowledge that Jane had been pushed toward Henry by her family just as Anne had been, but questions had been raised, was she even a Virgin, was Queen Anne's miscarriage Jane's fault did she purposely stress her out until she finally lost her child. Was she ever engaged before? Was she even proper material for Queen? In general everything that got to the King showed how very unpopular she would be as Queen.

Anne would be leave right after she signed her divorce papers, going to spend a few days a Hatfield then go on to Norwood Castle renamed Queen's Hall, where she would take as her primary residents. Workers had been sent ahead to clean and air out the Hall. Many refurbishments, for example, a bathroom with bathtub was to be attached to her private Chambers, a Nursery was to be fix and be ready for Elizabeth in each house at all times.

All of her furnishings had been sent ahead by the Kings express wish, he told her that he wanted her to have all of it because it was design and or bought specifically for herself. All of her gowns that she wore as Queen were sent as well as the Royal Jewel, say that she was the crowned Queen.

When Anne dressed she wore a riding outfit, so she was ready to go. She left and told the Ladies who would becoming with her that she would meet them after her meeting, she saw the last of her trunks being taken out.

Henry sat at his conference table as Anne was escorted in, everyone stood and bowed as Anne and her two ladies that came with her Nan and Madge.

As she read though it she saw everything she had been promised, but also.

"You want me to run all the Royal Children's Households why not your new wife?"

"At the moment Jane has proven she is incapable of acting as a Queen should so, this way I know they will have the proper education as befitting their rank, and treated properly by everyone no matter who their mother is."

"Very well you Majesty I will sign." And so she did. Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, Duchess of Pembroke.

Henry slide another that he had signed and passed it to her. Henry stood walked around the table took her hands kissed them, then gave her a sweet kiss, she smile and pulled away. She curtsied turn and left.

They were at Hatfield but three PM that day, Anne had sent a letter ahead giving Lady Bryan time to prepare for her arrival and the few days she would be staying there.

When Anne dismounted she felt slightly dizzy, but it went away quickly. She and her ladies headed inside, where they were greeted by Elizabeth and her household, everyone curtsied and bowed as Anne came in, Elizabeth came for a hug as soon as she had curtsied to her Mama.

"Mama!" she said as she flung her arms around her mama neck.

"Hello my darling. And how are you?"

"I am good, my teacher said I have been doing really good at my studies."

"I know I get regular reports on your success all the time."

"How long will you be staying Mama?"

"I will be here for a few days."

"Yay." She squealed. "Mama can we go play outside?"

"Yes of Course."

Anne stood and took Elizabeth's hand when she looked into the crowd of servants, the sight before her made her want to cry…

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
